


Remarkable

by Toysha



Category: Fuugen - Fandom, MuFuu, MugenxFuu, Samurai Champloo
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toysha/pseuds/Toysha
Summary: Will Mugen find out the truth of how Fuu feels about him, or will it all go to shambles? Find out by checking out this story (I'm sorry for being actual trash with writing summaries).





	Remarkable

"Guys, slow down!" Fuu hollered at the ronin and the vagrant who walked briskly in front of her. The pair had long strides already, but their pace had quickened since all they had heard all day is, "I'm tired" and "I'm hungry" from their third companion, Fuu.  
"Will you shut up, ya dumb broad?!" Mugen turned and sneered at Fuu, “Do you think you’re the only one who is tired as shit and wishes they were elsewhere? I bet even Four Eyes over here is breaking a sweat,” gesturing to the ever so solemn ronin. The ivory girl merely ignored the rude remark and continued to harass the two men, mostly Mugen, whilst they walked to Edo.  
“We're almost there, just a little bit further. I've been to Edo a number of times, I know where we're going,” Jin comforted without any real sympathy or empathy in his voice for the ex waitress who kept stumbling over the well worn path. Although it was smooth compared to the other trails they had taken, Fuu still somehow managed to stumble along the path to their desired location.  
Time seemed to drag on as the group sluggishly walked on in silence. Even Fuu gave up on complaining and just focused on the surrounding around her; this fed her boredom. Maple leaves were scattered amongst the path and every now and then the wind would gather up the strength and stir up the debri in front of the dysfunctional group. The home for these leaves casted a silhouette onto the terrain beyond them, delivering some much needed shade. Although it was fall, the day deemed to be very warm.  
Oddly, Fuu hadn’t noticed the smell before, but the scent demanded her attention now, filling up her lungs. Kinmokusei’s were in full bloom, and the sweet smell made her stomach grumble even more than it already had been doing for the past two hours. Right as she was about to utter another complaint, they came over a hill and saw the settlement that had been plaguing their minds for the past few days. Their minds kept wondering with the thought of food and shelter and…. Well…  
“Hal-leh-fucking-lu-ah, I’ve never been so happy to see Edo in my whole entire life! I bet there's some hot babes a-waiting there for me!” Mugen exclaimed with a jump in the air and a cheesy grin plastered onto his defined bronzed face. The pink and blue clad companions looked at each other and simply rolled their eyes at the overly promiscuous ex pirate.  
“Alright kiddos, let’s go!” Fuu excitedly bellowed, smacking Mugen’s arm and grinning at Jin.  
Mugen squinted his eyes and his eyebrows came down and presented a scowl to the excited girl and smartly asked, “Who do you think you’re calling kiddo, kiddo?”  
“You.”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m the older one, ya flat chested bimbo!”  
“Excuse me?!” Flared Fuu, “Mugen you’re such a…” The bickering continued on as they trudged down the hill to their much needed destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do fanfiction, but I was always afraid of rejection and have always been self conscious of my writing. However, since talking to my best friend, counselor, and a fellow author, I have gotten over that fear (for the most part). I couldn't thank these people enough for encouraging me to give it a shot and to post my work online. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to SMASH that subscribe button for more! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> So for every chapter I'm going to list a few songs that reflect how the characters are feeling, their thoughts, their actions, the overall feel of the chapter, or just random songs that I feel some people would enjoy. I'll list the song and the specific reason(s) why I put a certain song on the list for every chapter. You'll all be able to find these songs on Youtube, and some on Spotify.  
> 1) Samurai Champloo Official Opening (I mean, it's the animes intro, I had to)  
> 2) Samurai Champloo - Shiki No Uta (Same thing like the last except it's SC's outro)  
> 3) On My Way - Kudo (Their actions)


End file.
